Peace and Harmony for the World
by Hanzatsu-Hime
Summary: TAKES PLACE AFTA SEED, B4 DESTINY Maybe that's a sign...that the only thing that's changed...is us... AthrunxLacus fic! !NAME CHANGE!Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie!
1. Moving Into You House and Heart

KK! Dis is my 1ST AZxLC fic! PLZ b gentle! I LUV dis cupl and im tryin 2 prove my friend he's wrong dat Athrun sux compared 2 Kira! I dunt hate Kira, I just think he's dense cuz all he says is "Huh?" and "** gasp **"! Also, Athrun and Lacus neva said dey dunt luv each otha anymore…rit?…Rit?…RIT!  
RIT! So0o0o, without further ado, I give you…:

_Peace & Harmony for Love Pt. 1_

Athrun took a deep breath and exhaled. He did not know why he was here, staring hell in the face. He was risking so many things on his next action. If he proceeded, he would be taking the biggest risk of his life. However, if he quit, everything would stay the same, but he would always regret it, he knew, and always wonder 'what if…'. Besides, Athrun Zala was no quitter. He could look death in the face and laugh. He feared no one or anything! He could win any fight he was ever in!…Except this one.

'_This is so incredibly…ridiculous!_' He thought to himself angrily. '_I cannot believe the turn of a knob could change my life forever! This is so…sad. Especially for someone such as me._' He sighed in despair and looked around for someone, anyone, who would be there at that moment to stop him from proceeding…Nope, of course not. It was up to him to choose the path he was about to take and only him. He either grasped that golden sphere, turned it and walked in to meet the life he left. Or took the chance to run and live the wonderful life he had now. Really, it was a no-brainer.

However, using the word 'wonderful' was a bit of an exaggeration. Sure, he was Athrun Zala. He was world-renowned for his work and how he fought along side Kira Yamato in the biggest war of the Cosmic Era. They were thanked greatly for what they had done and were almost as famous as Lacus' career. But no one could beat that. As soon as the war was over…

_Flashback _

"So, your inviting Cagalli to stay with you?"

"Well, uh…it's more…"

"She's going to be living with you, am I right?"

"Well, you make is sound like…"

"Like she is moving in with you…as in sharing a home…like man and wife?"

"Lacus, you see…"

"No, Athrun. I think it is wonderful! You always seemed like the kind of guy who would go for a 'tough-not-afraid-to-speak-her-mind' girl, which is something I never was or ever will be."

"Lacu--…"

"She also has a heart of gold. You and her are adorable together. Like me and Mr. Pink."

"Adorable! Adorable! Lacus and Haro! No problem!"

"Besides, I have Kira. You see, we are both happy in the end."

"Uh, sure…hmm…"

"…You know Athrun, I think you're like the world."

"Huh? What do you…"

"Athrun!"

"Hey, Lacus!"

"Huh? Oh, that must be Kira. Well, Kira shall be staying with me as well, so anytime you need to contact him…"

"Call you…r house."

"Right. Well, say good-bye Mr. Pink."

"Bye-bye, Athrun! Bye-bye! Bye-bye!"

"Heh, good-bye Haro. And…good-bye…Lacus Clyne."

"Good-bye, Athrun…Zala. I hope to see you again soon. A friendship as old as our should not be put on hold."

"…I agree. Well, see ya!"

"See you…my…"

** SLAM! **

_End of Flashback _

'_How long ago was that?_' the former Justice Gundam pilot thought to himself out of curiosity, '_It must have been at least seven years ago. And how many times have we gotten together?…At least twelve. Every time Cagalli and Kira got together, I would always show up, but Lacus had a concert, or was on tour, or and an interview. Her career became even better after the war, although she was the number one recording artist at the time._ _But no matter what, she was always there for my birthday. She hasn't missed my birthday once since we have met…I wonder why?"_

His head lowered to look at the bouquet in his hands. They were her favourite flowers, he knew it. He remembered them walking in her oasis once just so she could show him her garden of them. They were the same colour as her patio furniture and her bedroom. She loved the colour ever since she fell in love with the flower. She fell in love with the flower because they were blooming at the concert hall where she did her first performance, 'White Symphony'.

'_White roses…_'

He sighed again. He knew he could not turn back. He had to be a man and walk through her door. However, after seven years of every-now-and-then visits, would she still address him as a friend? Lacus was not the kind of person to 'dump', you could say, her friends. Once you were acquainted with Lacus Clyne, you fell in love with her and never forgot that moment. His eyes became starry as he remembered the first time they met…

_Flashback _

"Now Athrun, I want you to behave yourself and show proper courtesy"

"Yes, father."

"And remember boy, you cannot be picky. Try to have an open-mind for once, will you?"

"Yes, fath-…"

"Patrick, is that you?"

"Siegel! Long time, no see! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

"Good, good. Oh! And who is this strapping young fellow?"

"This is my son, Athrun."

"Hello, Mr. Clyne."

"He is quite the gentleman. Well, let's not waste the formality on me. I believe there is another reason you came to today, young man."

"Ah, yes, sir."

"Unfortunately, I cannot stay. I am due for a meeting and I am already going to be a half an hour late."

"Oh, what a shame. Good to see you again, Patrick."

"You too, Siegel. Have fun Athrun. I will have someone come and pick you up at six o'clock. Be good!" 

"…Some man, your father is."

"Huh?"

"Well, let's not waste time. Lacus is in garden, frolicking with the butterflies and planting flowers. Why don't we go join her, hmm?"

"Uh, sure. I mean, yes, sir."

"Heh, you do not need to be so formal. Since your father is gone, you can go back into 'child-mode'."

"Child…mode?"

"Never mind boy, there she is. Lacus! I have someone who would love to meet you!"

"Hmm? Oh, is it that boy Athrun?"

_End of Flashback_

As soon as he saw her, he went speechless. If his father was there, he probably would have whacked him in the back of the head for gawking. She was a mortal image of angelic beauty. She was, and still is, the closet thing you will find to an angel anywhere in the entire universe. '_Hopefully, she'll believe me when she reads the card._' He thought to himself once more before he finally gathered up his courage.

** Knock, KNOCK **

Athrun felt his heartbeat speed up instantaneously. It was pounding in his ears, showing no interest in slowing down, let alone stopping. He did not realize he was squeezing his hands hard enough to turn them bloody red. His eyes went dull and his breathing turned shallow. '_Calm down, man! Regain control! Just breathe in and out, in and out, in and…_'

"Hello? Who is it?"

'_At my sanity's out the window._'

"L-Lacus? I-It's Athrun, Athrun Zal-…"

Suddenly, the door burst opened to reveal a beaming Lacus. Her eyes were overflowing with happiness, as always. Her smile was so bright, she could have blinded him. Her presence, however, was what left him breathless. She was wearing a strap-less tulip-pink dress. It had slits along the sides of her legs and slightly darker shoes. She had a purple lining tracing the cut at the top of the dress, the bottom and along the sides of her legs. She wore a 2-inch choker around the base of her neck with purple outlining it as well. 

And her arms had tight sleeves on from four-fingers length below the shoulder, all the way to the tips of her fingers. However, around elbow length, the sleeve fanned out slightly, in an angel's robe fashion. It reminded him of the dress she wore in her video, "In This Quiet Night". Her hair was flowing freely, but was curled in a slight manor. She wore a thin, matching headband and her same golden, curved clip. She giggled, reason unknown to Athrun as she answered him,

"I know who you are, Athrun. You do not need to act all serious with me. What happened to our 'carefree relationship'?"

"Uh…r-right. Um…uh…oh, um, these are f-for you."

Athrun, once regain his thought process, handed Lacus the bouquet of flowers he had almost forgotten he had hidden behind his back when he knocked. She slightly gasped at the sight of them, which confused Athrun. But her childish glow returned a moment later and she gave him her infant-like smile while her eyes showed no emotion for him to read.

"Why, thank you Athrun. They are beautiful. I am happy you remembered how much I love them."

"It is kind of hard to forget how much you adore them when you always loved to share garden tips with me during tea."

She giggled, he smiled.

"I see. Well, why stand in the hall? Won't you come in?"

"Ah, yes, but…hmm…"

"…Yes?"

"Oh…never mind. Nothing important."

"Do you have to leave early? I can let you go now if you'd…"

"NO!…No no, that's alright. I just remembered…where's Kira?"

"…Do you wish to see him? I…"

"I came here for our luncheon, Lacus. I was just…I was just curious as to his whereabouts."

"He has gone to visit Miriallia and Kuzzey. I am not sure about that Sai fellow, but I know that Dearka invited him for a visit and he gladly accept."

"Dearka?"

"Yes. Apparently, Dearka was visiting Miriallia and she happened to have mentioned Kira. Dearka thought it would be nice to ask Kira to come for a surprise visit."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I thought that since Kira was visiting old friends, I could see mine. After all, I have only seen you…once…twice…no no, it's…"

"Twelve times in seven years."

"Really? Oh my, how rude of me. You must be appalled! That is sad…So, that means out of…"

"…Two thousand five hundred fifty-five days…"

"Oh…um…we saw each other…"

"…Twelve times…"

"…Uh-huh…meaning…"

"That leaves two thousand five hundred forty-three days."

"Oh my…I am disgusted with myself. And my last words to you that nights was 'a friendship as old as ours should not be put on hold'. I really am…"

"Y-you remember?"

"Of course! It was the night I thought I was going to say good-bye to you, Athrun…forever."

"What? But Lacus, we still…"

"Would you like some tea, Athrun?"

"Huh?"

In the 'depth', you could say, of the conversation, Athrun had not realized they had made their way into Lacus' kitchen. His eyes glazed over at the serenity. It was the same as always, just how he liked it. No new paintjobs, no new cutlery, no new stove. Just the same. He smiled again as memories slowly came back to him…

"…I promise I won't talk about gardening."

"Wuh-pardon?"

"Your manners are not needed here. I just asked if you would like some tea? Or would you prefer some water?"

Athrun really wanted something more…sugary. More of an energy supplier. But he once recalled Lacus calling them 'inner killers'…

! _Flashback _!

"So Athrun, what would you like to drink?"

"Oh, a soda would be nice, please."

"…R-really? Wouldn't you prefer some nice tea? Or maybe coffee? Oh! I have fresh mineral water."

"…N-no, a soda is fine."

"Oh…"

"Is there a problem, Lacus?"

"Well…I'm sorry Athrun, but I do not have any soda her in the house."

"Why not?…If I am not too bold for asking."

"No, you're not. It's just…soda's a murder."

"What?…are you talking about?"

"Soda is a murder. A killer. It's…an inner killer!"

"An…inner killer?"

"Yes. You see, all that sugar is so bad for you. I would never think of drinking it. There are so many hidden secrets about that one soda can you never knew. Like how…"

"Never mind. I would like to still want to drink soda after I leave here. Coffee will be fine then."

"Are you sure? If you will be patient, I can have some here in a little bit."

"Don't worry, Lacus. Coffee is fine with me. I would like a double-double if you don't mind."

She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Thank you, Athrun. For being so…kind."

And with the spur of the moment, she walked over and placed a feather-light kiss on Athrun's cheek.

! _End of Flashback _!

He didn't realize he had chuckled to him self at the end of the thought.

"Is something funny, Athrun?"

"Uh…Oh, no. I was just…Recalling memories of the past."

"Really now? Am I in them?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you be?"

"So were you laughing at me."

"Ye—NO! (clears throat) I mean, no. I wasn't laughing at you. I was just enjoying one of our…many…memories."

"Oh, I see. That's nice."

She smiled at him quickly, then returned to the boiling the water for her beverage, which Athrun had missed out on again. He watched from the corner of his eye for a little bit, but decided to take a look around the room. Everything was the same as he remembered it, just like the kitchen. Maybe that was a sign…that the only thing that changed…

'_…was us…_'

"Athrun?"

"Yes, Lacus?"

"Here's your coffee. I hope you like french vanilla."

"Yes, I do. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Lacus took her seat on the chair beside the couch he resided on. She grabbed her cup, lifted it up to him and the clinked the glasses together. After that, it was complete silence. No one spoke, there was no breeze, no birds, the silence was the only sound. Athrun found it uneasy, but Lacus looked as calm as usual. Come to think of it, He rarely saw her change that peaceful expression. He was glad to see her happy, but he felt she was hiding from reality in a slight way.

"…Could we sit outside, Lacus?"

"Huh…I beg your pardon?"

"Heh, you sound like me."

"Oh, I guess I did. But what were you asking?"

"I was just wondering if we could sit outside, on the patio?"

"Very well. Let's go."

The two walked in an uneasy silence toward the outdoors. Athrun noticed, however, Lacus shivered slightly as the reached the table. She tried to shake it off, but he caught it. But to make her feel better, he ignored the sight. They took their seats across from each other. Athrun examined the scenery again and recognized every single flower. Nope, no change here either. He looked at Lacus, though, in curiosity, and noticed that her smile was smaller then usual. He decided it was up to him to start conversation.

"…So, how are you doing, Lacus?"

"Oh, I'm doing well. My latest album as skyrocketed on the charts, even more so then my previous few. I am having great success."

That wasn't what Athrun was referring to, so he decided to go to the source of the answer he wanted.

"How's Kira?"

He saw Lacus visible flinch again.

"Oh…he's doing well. He misses you and Cagalli a lot. He keeps asking me to remind him to call you, but we barely see each other very much anymore. He's always on Earth, helping Captain Ramius and Sai. Both were very shaken after the war you know."

"Yes, I heard."

"…So, how have you been doing, Athrun? I have missed you greatly, you know."

"Uh…I-I've been doing well. I spend most of my time helping Yzak with some things he's still trying to fix. And I have been taking care of my father's old buisness. But besides that, I have been fine."

"That's good to hear…How's Cagal-…"

"Lacus, I can't do this."

"C-can't do what?"

Athrun pounded his fists on the table and stood up. His chair fell backwards with a bang. His head was lowered with his hidden behind his bangs, squeezed shut. He stayed like that for a few moments, Lacus to in shock to move, before his body shook slightly.

"At-Athrun? Are you…"

"Lacus, this is crazy."

"Wuh-what is?"

He finally looked up to meet her eyes. Fear meeting anger. Shock meeting bravery. Eager meeting anxious.

"Don't you see Lacus? We're not even ourselves. This isn't how I remember you. You know this isn't me. Something as changed between us. Our separate lives have separated us completely. I'm amazed you remembered my name!"

"Athrun, I could never forget you. That's just…"

"Crazy?"

"W-well…yes."

"Well, then I guess that's the only way to define this relationship. Crazy. Because we even calculated how many times we've seen each other. Twelve. In seven years. I even knew each day by number. I counted it every single day. And how many times did we see each other before?"

"…Almost twice a month."

"Right. Notice the difference?"

"…Hmm…I…I understand what your saying Athrun, but I'm afraid I don't know what you are getting ah-…"

"You do."

"P-pardon?"

Athrun left his place at the table and made his way over to Lacus, every two seconds a step. Athrun noticed Lacus' smile disappear, but didn't care. This was something he had wanted to confront for along time now, and he knew now was his only chance in this lifetime.

"You know what I'm getting at. I know you do. I know you better then your own father. I know under that childish act, you have the brain of a genius. How else could you write all those amazing songs? And it's not because of your gene-alteration. It's because of who you are. Lacus, you're…hmm…you're a human image of angelic beauty."

There, he said it.

Lacus gasped with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide with too many emotions for Athrun to read, but he held his own.

"B-but…but Athrun, what about…"

"He didn't work."

"What?"

"You said to me that fateful day seven years ago you always thought I'd be the type of guy to go for a 'tough-not-afraid-to-speak-her-mind' girl. Well, you were wrong. I want a girl who can make me happy. One who can keep me at peace. One…who loves me for me…not….not out of grief. Cagalli only loved me because I was like her father. She told me so. She realized it four years ago. And I knew I was using her because I knew I had lost you. We were both just lonely, that's all.

"But the whole time, we had only kissed once. That was on the ArchAngel. Once I kissed her, I knew something was there, but it wasn't what I wanted. After that talk with you, I knew if either of us turned around, we'd be wasting our lives away forever. And you did. You turned to Kira first. That left me alone, with no choice but to face the fate you left me. But I knew, the whole time, you missed me. You told me so yourself. You said, 'A friendship as old as ours should not be put on hold. You repeated it to me a little while ago.

"You miss me and you know it. You've seen Kira as much as I or Cagalli have. Don't hide it. He kept saying every time we met how he should make more time for you, but he never did. He would always talk about that…Fla-girl or whatever. I saw your heartbreak every time he did that. I've known you too long to ignore it. I want to help you Lacus, I really do. But you won't let me.

"I moved out of Cagalli's house four years ago, the night we admitted the truth. I live with Yzak now. It's fun and all, but not what I want! I want you, Lacus. Only you…"

"…Are you done?"

"Huh?"

"Because if so, I would like…to have some time to think, please."

"…Lacus…"

"Please…"

"…Of course. Take as long as you want…Well, good-bye."

"You can stay."

"What?"

"You may stay as long as it takes for me to figure this out. It may be a little while, it may take a year. Whatever the case, you may stay here as long as you wish."

"…Are you sure?"

"Yes, Athrun. Let's see if you can change my mind."

"Wuh…"

But before he could utter a word, she left the table and headed to the roses he had bought her to plant them in her garden, so they wouldn't be alone.

Well, dat's prt. 1. Now, my b-day is cumin up really really REALLY soon, so plz take dat into account when u review. 'member, I'm a Az+Lc 2, so don't' count me out. I PROMISE it'll get betta soon! Think of it dis way, dey'r livin 2geta, rit?

Ja ne!

R&R wit curtesy pwtty pwtty plz!


	2. The Fight and Realization

I'm sorry! While trying to cum up wit an idea for the second chapter (cuz dis wuz originally a one shot), I came up wit a "One Piece" story idea and HAD 2 write it! …Okay? Well, I'm here now, so plz LOWER UR ROTTEN VEGETABLES! IM WRITIN NOW!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Peace and Harmony for Love Pt. 2_

"Lacus? Are you here?"

No one was in the house. He could not find his ex-fiancée anywhere. It was midnight and he had come down for a glass of water. However, he heard a buzzing noise coming from the patio and came to check it out. He found, however, one of his red Haro knocked against the table and fizzling. He picked it up and examined it. As he turned it around, he noticed a crack in the side of its 'ear'. It tried to respond to his presence, but he turned it off quickly and placed it on the ground again.

Athrun looked up to the moon questionably as a cool breeze skipped by. He wondered how that Haro had been injured and where his childhood friend was. He assumed that she had to have taken part in the broken Haro incident since he could not find another Haro anywhere. He closed his eyes, exhaled a breath he had been holding in, and started to walk around the garden. As he stepped off the patio, he heard…

**Hold me close  
So deep in your heart  
I will find you,  
No matter where I have to go**

His eyes opened wide as he instantly recognized the voice's owner. He ran in the direction of the sound, looking for the reason he was out there that night.

**And dream of me,  
For I will be there  
Follow the stars that lead…**

He turned the corner, pass the red roses and found her…

**Into the quiet night…**

There she was. She had placed her self on a rocky stool, built into the ground, beside her white roses. She apparently loved them much more than he had assumed. She was sitting away from him, her back was facing his way, but he could see her cheekbone. Mr. Pink was in her lap, but he was turned off. Her hair lay limp, hugging her body lightly. She was wearing a light blue nightgown, only a shade lighter than the dress she wore that one time he heard her sing "Peace" at he "White Symphony".

"Lacus? What're you…"

"I heard you calling from the house."

Athrun fell silent, not knowing what to say.

"What do you want, Athrun?" she asked, sounding calmer than before. However, Athrun was still silent. Why had she ignored him if she heard him? He felt uncomfortable. Something was wrong with her. She wasn't the same.

"Anything, Athrun? Amazing. You were this strong, powerful man early, and now you have nothing. Well then, Athrun Zala, I'd like to be left alone again. I have to prepare for my next concert."

"Huh? W-when is it?"

"Later tonight."

"You mean…?"

"Tonight, as in the next time the moon shows itself in the navy blue sky. When the stars become visible to human eyes once again. Any thing else?"

"…May I attend?"

She laughed as quietly as she could.

"Oh, I don't think so. It's sold–out."

"Well, what do I do while you're gone? Why did you invite me here if you were going to end up leaving on a trip?"

"What were you going to do if I let you leave? You would have hid yourself from me if I let you walk out my door, wouldn't you? You would've watched me from afar and made sure we'd never meet again, right? I did what I had to, if not, we'd be forever strangers in our own lives."

"Lacus! That's not-…"

"ATHRUN!"

"Huh?"

Athrun jumped at the sound of the call.

"ATHRUN! ATHRUN! Haro wants to play! Play!"

"Argh!" he grunted as he threw his pillow over his head. He sat there for almost two seconds before a different scent hit him then usual. The scent of the grass and flowers after a night-time rain shower. His eyes opened in shock, until yesterday's events hit like a splash of cold water in the face. It made his blood run cold. Mr. Pink's bounces on his back didn't seem to walk him up. The birds outside were ignored by his ears. The room's bright colors reflecting the sun's light all around had no affect on him.

"Athrun! I have breakfast! Please come down soon!"

But that did. He jumped instantaneously at her sing-song voice. Mr. Pink went flying off the bed and hit the wall.

"Ouch! Athrun! Athrun! Damn it!" Mr. Pink squealed.

By the time Mr. Pink scanned his system for any errors, Athrun was already down the stairs.

He reached the kitchen in record time. However, no one was there. He looked around for the pink-haired pop star, but found no trace of her. He stood frozen for a moment, feeling déjà vu-ed for a second. So, he headed outside to the patio. And sure enough, there she was, sipping tea with a small, empty plate in front of her. His plate was across from that. He could not see her face, her bangs over her eyes and she had no clip in. Plus, she was reading something. 

"G-Good morning, Lacus." He said with as much courage he could muster.

To his luck, she responded, and looked up.

"Oh, there you are. Good morning, Athrun. I trust you slept well?"

"Y-yes. Quite comfortably, thank you."

"That's good. I have breakfast made for you already. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine." He said, though questioned what was placed before him. I recognized only one…thing?…on his plat.

"Have you ever tried international cuisine?"

"Uh…sometimes. Not recently, though."

"Well, I asked my chef to prepare meals from different countries every day. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"I can understand your point of view, yes."

"…You…you don't like…"

"No! I mean, yes, I do! I just, I wasn't aware of this, that's all. I didn't know you suddenly took a giant interest in other cultures."

"Well, cuisine-wise, I have to. For when I go on tour and travel."

Athrun froze.

'_…T-tour? As in concerts…as in…_'

…_I'd like to be left alone again. I have to prepare for my next concert…_

"L-Lacus?"

"Yes?"

"…Do you…I mean, I know you do, but…um…recently…like soon…to you have a concert coming up soon? Like as in…tonight?"

"Yes, I do."

"…"

"Something wrong, Athrun?"

"…Why?"

"…Why what?"

"Why did you invite me here if you were going to be performing and leaving the house?"

"Athrun, you didn't even ask…"

"I know! I know…what you mean. I would have walked out and never tried to see you again. B-but that would only be because…I don't understand you. Like right now. Why would you do something like this? Are you trying to see if I'll still…still care for you as much as I do if u put me through things like this? Do you think it'll chase me away if you torment by inviting me and leaving all the time? So I'll think that you can't like me anymore and then I'll have chased myself away. What is it, Lacus? I need to know."

"…My, my. You sure are full of these little speeches, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"And you didn't even give me time to talk. If you had let me finish, I was trying to say I had Kira's pass still. He won't be coming to my concert. So, I was going to ask you after breakfast if you'd like to join me instead. I am not replacing you with him, if that's what you're thinking. The ticket is for me to give to whomever I choose. At first I did choose Kira, but before you walked through that door, I changed my mind.

"But after this little escapade, I'm not sure who to invite now. You judge me without giving me anything as defense. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to prepare for tonight. Oh, and next time you speak of me so poorly, please make sure you know everything about the situation first." And Lacus was gone, her reading material laying crumpled slightly on the ground.

All he could do was bow his had and stare blankly at the table's edge. He knew he had done something wrong, and now he had to make up for it.

Later, that day…

**In this quiet night,  
I'm waiting for you  
**"**Forgetting the past**"  
**And dreaming of you**

Time passes by  
And memories fade  
But time can't erase  
"**The love that we've made**"

"Huh?"

The peaceful quiet was gone as Athrun's voice broke in on Lacus' practice. However, it was obvious it was for a good reason.

"Yes, Athrun?"

"No, don't mind me. Keep singing."

She just stared at him for a few moments longer before continuing where she left off.

**And the stars in the sky  
That I wish upon  
**"**Can bring you back to my side"**

He did it again! He joined in on her singing practice. What was he up to, she wondered. But once again, he replied to her look with,

"Don't mind me. Keep singing."

So, she did. But she decided to do it with a twist.

**Though you're not here with me  
**"**I dream of the day**'

**We'll meet again**

3…

2…

1…

**My dear, Athrun…**

That shut him up.

**Hold me close  
So deep in your heart  
I will find you  
No matter where I have to go**

"**And dream of me**"

Maybe not.

"**For I will be there**"  
**Follow the stars that lead…  
Into the quiet night…**

He clapped for her. She glared at him.

He wouldn't stop clapping. She wouldn't stop glaring.

Eventually, one of them would have to give.

"…Okay, what was that about?"

"I want you to know…I'm sorry for what I said. And I'm sorry for dropping all of my concerns and worries about 'us' on you. I want you to know that I…want to come to your concert and I'm sorry for anything I did to offend you in any way. And I didn't mean to belittle you so much. I really mean it when I say you're a great person, Lacus. And I…"

"Okay, Athrun, I get it. You're forgiven."

Amazing. Just like that, she forgave him. A few small compliments compared major personal insults. Yet, she forgave. He was shocked, stunned really, by her kindness, but didn't want to say anything.

"Thank you, Lacus."

She smiled at him for the first time since mid-yesterday. He smiled back. After a little while, Lacus went back to practicing and Athrun went to 'his' room to prepare for the concert, which was only in two hours.

That night…

Athrun received V.I.P. box seats at Lacus' concert. She was performing at "The Grande Hall", a music hall only used for high-ranked singers and bands. Lacus, of course, got in without a fuss. In fact, the owners begged her to play her concert there. She only agreed if they allowed anyone into the hall, not just rich folk. Meaning that had to lower their prices. They weren't too pleased, but they complied.

The concert began and ran smoothly for a while. It was Lacus' 'Home Coming' concert, since she had been taking a small break for a while. All the songs he had heard before, but it felt like he was hearing them for the first time and was falling in love them over and over. Eventually, the night was drawing to an end, so Lacus came on stage with an announcement.

"Good evening, everyone!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"I'm so happy you all came tonight! It's great to know you enjoy my music this much! Sadly, it's almost time to go home. So, I'd like to make my last song very special. I sang this song only once before, back during the war, and it was never released. So now, I'm going to sing it for all of you. I'd also like to make a shout-out to a dear friend! This song is for you!"

Athrun was shocked to hear Lacus' shout-out. He assumed it was him she was referring to and he also knew what song it was. But what did this mean?

Slowly, the piano began to play, followed by the other necessary instruments. The light, calming sound filled the hall as Lacus began to sing.

**The night time fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
So still the evening air  
So warm and soft  
Peace everywhere**

I see a world in harmony  
A world of peace and humanity  
Where people walk free,  
Like water in a stream  
Flowing on,  
Forever more…

'_Hmm…why does all this ring a bell?_'

**The breezes softly blow  
Caressing warm  
So sweet and low  
Upon my cheek, I can feel  
Tenderly, a kiss so real**

Like a brush of a hand that I cannot see  
The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart  
So I dream of a new day coming  
For all the world to see

Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
A dream that will soon come true  
The day we've waited for  
Lift you heart and see the future for us all  
Where people walk free,  
Like water in a stream  
As it flows  
Forever on…

Then, the realization hit him hard in the face.

! _Flashback _!

_"…You know Athrun, I think you're like the world."_

"Huh? What do you…"

! _End of Flashback _!

That's right! He never got to ask her what that meant! She addressed him as the 'world'. But what did she mean?


End file.
